myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Malfoy
:"No! please don't fucking kill us!1" :: - Lucian's reaction when he and Serious were being shot by a black guy. Lucian Malfoy is the father of Draco Malfoy. He also goes by the names Lucan, Lusian, and Luscious. Appearance Like all other heroes, Lucian is a a "hut" goff. Apparently he and his son, Draco, look so much alike that in the 1990s Ebony confuses Lucian for her boyfriendChapter 35. Background Lucian had attended Hogwarts in the 1990s, where he belonged to a band called XBlakXTearX, along with Serious, Samoro, and Snap. He apparently had only one arm in the present day, before this is fixed by Enoby jumping in front of Samoro's "ballet". He is first mentioned when it is said that he gave his son Draco a flying [[Draco's flying car|''"Mercy-Bens"]]Chapter 17. Role in the Story Nothing else is heard of him until Ebony has a vision of him being shot in Longdon along with Serious Blak Chapter 25. Dumblydore is alerted of this danger, and in response he ''"called some people and did some stuff". Lucian and Serious are found and brought to Hogwarts on stretchers.Chapter 26 They recover from their wounds quickly, later hugging Ebony and thanking her for saving them.Chapter 27 Lucian appears again with Professor Trevolry after Serious saves the students from SnapChapter 30. He later records Snap's torture, then escorts Vampire and Draco to the nurse's office.Chapter 31 When Ebony goes back in time from 2021 to the 1990s with Morty Mcfli's blak tim machine, she meets a young version of Lucian. He is one of a group of "sexxxy gottik guyz" who all belong to a band called XBlakXTearX, along with Serious, Samoro, and Snap. During a concert, Ebony stops Samoro from shooting of his arm with a knife. Difference from the Original Lucian Malfoy is based on Lucius Malfoy, who was indeed the father of Draco in the original canon. He was suspected by the Ministry of Magic of smuggling or owning Dark or illegally enchanted objects. He was also a former Death Eater of Voldemort, claiming to be a victim of the Imperius curse after Voldemort was defeated. When Voldemort is resurrected, the entire Malfoy family goes to the Death Eater ranks to assist the Dark Lord's cause. This puts him in stark contrast to Lucian of My Immortal, who works against the Dark Lord's plans. Also unlike the Lucian of My Immortal, Lucius was never friends with Sirius Black or James Potter (although he was with Snape, albeit a prefect when Snape was sorted into Slytherin). He also abhored Muggle technology, and would never have permitted his son to own, let alone drive, a flying car (nor would he have gone anywhere near a Marilyn Manson concert). In fact, Lucius believed in the blood purity of wizards, and hated the Muggle-born or half-blood, hence his support of Voldemort. Lucius reportedly first entered Hogwarts at the age of 11 in the year 1965 or 1966, therefore it would have been impossible for Ebony to have met him in his school days in 1980. During his time at Hogwarts, Lucius became prefect and joined Professor Horace Slughorn's "Slug Club" - neither of these are mentioned in the My Immortal universe. In the books, Lucius is never shot by a black man, nor does James Potter ever shoot off his arm with a knife (though he probably would have liked to). He does use a cane in the films, but more for a sense of luxury and elegance than needing it to support himself. For some reason it isn't mentioned that he had any trouble with his son being a bisexual and having dated Vampire (Harry) Potter, when in canon, those two things would have extremely alarmed him (and that's an understatement). Trivia * One odd and interesting thing to note is that he uses a cane to support himself, yet his legs work just fine, its his arm whats missing, so him needing a cane for support doesn't make sense * There is no mention of his wife in My Immortal. References Category:Characters Category:Goffs